


Frustration

by hunnyfresh



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:04:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunnyfresh/pseuds/hunnyfresh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from museless22: It's that time of the month for both Emma and Regina, and it's leaving them feeling pretty needy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This was written for museless22 who was the 400th reviewer of Incoming Messages. It was supposed to be Swan Queen fluff, and then it turned out like this. This fic deals with the sensitive topic of a woman's time of a month and the effects she goes through. There's not set timeline, just established Swan Queen fun. I hope you like this museless22!

Emma hated being a woman. There were perks to it, of course. The ability to bring a man to his knees, the godly gift of bearing children, multiple orgasms. And then there were the downsides. More specifically one downside at this moment. Her goddamn period.

It never bothered her before; it was natural and all that. Her cramps weren't crippling most days, and it was the only week she could gorge on food and no one could tell her anything.

It didn't start being a problem until she moved in with her girlfriend of a year.

It was fine at first, worked out well really. Whenever it was that time of the month and Emma was feeling extra desperate for the brunette, she would surprise her at work, in the kitchen, anywhere really, and have her way with her, filling her satisfaction through Regina's moans and hushed whispers of content.

Likewise, the brunette would do the same, and throughout the months, the two had developed a nice little give-and-take system whenever one wasn't able to completely get off for feminine reasons.

That is until up until a couple months ago when their cycles synchronized.

Regina had called Emma in the middle of the day and said in her best sultry voice to meet her at home. Emma, smirking to herself and thinking she could have her way with Regina, raced to the mansion in her cruiser in record time.

Regina met Emma at the door, yanking her in before the blonde could get her footing and pushed her into the living room, shrugging off the Sheriff's jacket and shoving her on the couch.

Emma grinned, sitting up on her arms. "You're impatient today."

Regina growled, hovering over the blonde's body and nipping her collarbone. "So?"

Emma crashed their lips together, their tongues dueling for dominance. Emma's fingers pulled Regina's blouse out of her skirt and moved around back to unzip it.

Lips were unceremoniously pulled away as Regina pressed a hand against the blonde's chest and leaned back. "What are you doing? _I_ called _you_."

Emma opened her mouth flabbergasted, her hands still on Regina's backside. "I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?" The brunette's voice rose exponentially, though Emma attributed it to the hormones.

The blonde gave her a pointed look.

Regina groaned and sat back on her heels. "You've got to be kidding me."

* * *

 

So for the past two months, during the second week of those months, when the slightest pressure or the mere thought of the other sent waves of desire through their bodies, neither woman could do anything about it.

To make matters worse, them being who they are, were extra grouchy to everyone around them that Henry had learned to steer clear of his mothers. They fought over the most meaningless things that brought them within an inch of each other, eyes glaring and hot breath forced out through clenched teeth.

Then they would walk away, even more furious that they were so close and so eager and could do nothing about it.

Until that night when Emma felt particularly evil.

By the time the two were nestled in bed, Emma waited for Regina to turn on her side and tug the blonde's arm around her. She waited until the brunette's breathing evened, just on the verge of sleep, before Emma moved her hand under Regina's silk pajama tank, feeling the flesh there prickle with goosebumps until she reached her destination and began kneading Regina's soft breast.

She grinned when the brunette gasped and turned to face her. Emma's response was a deep kiss before moving her lips to Regina's pulse point. She felt weak hands attempt to push her away and chuckled at Regina's suppressed moan.

"What, what are you doing?" Regina asked breathless.

Emma licked her fingers and tweaked them around a pert nipple, tugging it furiously before reclaiming the brunette's lips. "This is for getting insanely close to me today when you knew how much I wanted you."

"You're the one who stepped closer." Regina bit her lip pulling the blonde's head closer to her pulse point.

As quick as it had happened, Emma pulled back and turned to her side, leaving a slack-jawed Regina to sit up and gape at the blonde's back. "What the hell was that?"

"Revenge," Emma said simply keeping her back to her girlfriend.

The brunette swatted at Emma's shoulder. "Go sleep in a guest room."

Emma turned her head and gave an are-you-serious-look which was met with a very crossed, very flushed Regina.

Oh yeah. She was serious.

* * *

 

Emma knew she shouldn't have messed with Regina. She knew that from the moment she met the damn woman, and there were times like this when she was sitting in the station sexually frustrated where she remembered why messing with her was so detrimental to her health.

Then she looked down upon the pictures the brunette had sent to her on her phone. The top of Regina's rounded breasts attempting to break free from a red lacy bra, the woman's thigh covered in sheer black stockings held up by a garter, the small expanse of skin was so enticing Emma had to refrain herself from touching the screen. These were the times Emma loved getting under Regina's skin. No matter how hot and bothered it made her, she got sent pictures of Regina freaking Mills. The accompanying message was the cherry on top for the Sheriff: Revenge is delicious, dear. Too bad you can't have a taste.

Emma dropped her head on her desk. She hated being a woman sometimes.

* * *

 

For the remainder of the week, the couple's interaction involved yelling at each other for god knows what reason, being too emotionally invested in Henry acing his math test, and the constant, agonizingly good teasing at all hours of the day in an attempt to one up the other.

But during one heated night by the end of the week when both women were active participants in the teasing process, Emma moved her hand to cup Regina's heated core, earning a satisfied moan from the older woman.

The brunette nodded profusely, bringing Emma closer to her. "You can."

Emma pulled back ever so slightly. "Since when?"

"Yesterday."

Emma pulled back even more, though her hand pressed harder against Regina. "Me too."

The brunette refrained from rolling her eyes and grabbed the back of Emma's neck, connecting their lips and removing both of their clothes in a desperate haste.

Sometimes Emma really hated being a woman, but multiple orgasms really made up for it.


End file.
